


come and save me from it

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Series: soulmates [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is any icy blue lightning bolt that runs across Scott’s collarbone, painted there beautifully for as long as the boy can remember; it was there even before he could understand what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and save me from it

**Author's Note:**

> so basically you have a mark that represents your soulmate and you sense that it is them when you meet

There is any icy blue lightning bolt that runs across Scott’s collarbone, painted there beautifully for as long as the boy can remember; it was there even before he could understand what it meant. He had spotted Alex’s mark when he was eight – a darker blue patch of skin that almost mimics fur – and his brother had explained what it meant, whilst also reminding Scott of his own. _Soulmates_ , Alex had said and Scott had dreamed of his own ever since. **  
**

He grows up with that lightning bolt, wearing it proudly and boldly as he awaits his soulmate’s arrival. Scott dreams of delicate touches and kind eyes. He thinks of the girl (or boy, although that is Scott’s secret) who he will love unconditionally and who will love Scott in return. They will be _perfect_ for each other and will be happy together.

Alex rarely speaks of his own soulmate – Scott remembers that blue splotch and often wonders what it represents, _who_ it represents – but Scott understands that it isn't a happy relationship. He doesn't want that, he wants something _good_.

* * *

 

Instead, Scott is seventeen, with a mutation like his brother’s – his brother who is dead and _gone_ and it doesn't matter that Scott _finally_ knows who Alex’s soulmate is – and a terror that consumes him, when he meets his soulmate.

The young man is brash and fast, with a wicked smile that turns regretful once he realises someone had been left behind. Scott knows that he's the _one_ , but he's too scared and so close to breaking down that he can barely acknowledge the realisation.

Then, his soulmate is gone as quick as he came into Scott’s life.

They follow the group, though. They end up rescuing them all, except the Professor who has been taken. It is a blur, though. Scott barely has a moment to think beyond the crushing realisation that his brother is gone and he has to do something to make Alex proud. Scott forgets about his soulmate, until he sees the older mutant in harm.

It terrifies him, because he can't lose both his brother and his soulmate. He _can't_.

And he doesn't.

* * *

 

Afterwards, once they're back and each of them is safe, Scott finally brings himself to find his soulmate again – and be _happy_ , because Alex never truly had that. Hank’s bitter smile doesn't tell him all he needs to know, but it tells Scott _enough_.

* * *

 

The speedster is resting in one of the many lounges, feet kicked up against the coffee table and a pair of crutches thrown carelessly across the sofa. For a long moment, Scott watches shyly from the doorway, before he finally gathers the courage to clear his throat.

When the other glances up curiously, Scott finds himself looking at the floor as his fingers fiddle nervously at his glasses.

“It's you, then?” The older mutant questions, and when Scott looks back at his soulmate, he is straightening in his seat and shrugging off his silver jacket. Then, he pushes up the sleeve off his shirt to reveal a sharp red band around his forearm. Scott is reminded of Hank’s – once rich red rings that encircle both of his wrists, faded now – and he _knows_ Peter is soulmate.

As he moves forward to reach the light-haired mutant, Scott begins to tug at his own top to reveal the mark that decorates his collarbone. His soulmate whistles slowly at the sight, before a grin crosses his features. In return, Scott offers up a small smile of his own.

“Scott.”

“Peter.”


End file.
